Jennifer Azzi
Jennifer Lynn Azzi (born on August 31, 1968, in Oak Ridge, Tennessee) is the head coach of the women's basketball team at the University of San Francisco. Azzi is a former collegiate and professional basketball player. College years Azzi received a scholarship and played point guard for Stanford University's women's basketball team from 1987 to 1990. During her four years at Stanford, the Cardinal compiled a 101-23 win-loss record, and captured two Pac-10 titles. During her senior year (1990), Azzi led the Cardinal to win the NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Championship, defeating Auburn University. Her individual accomplishments include: * Named to the Kodak All-America First Team in 1989 and 1990. * 1990 recipient of the Wade Trophy and Naismith Award. * NCAA Final Four Most Valuable Player (MVP), and the West Region MVP in 1990. * Pac-10 Player of the Year award in 1989 and 1990. * Three time All-Pac 10 First Team selection She graduated in 1990 with a Bachelor's Degree in Economics. Jennifer Azzi went to middle school at Jefferson Junior High, in Oak Ridge, TN. International competition Azzi was a member of the gold medal-winning U.S. women's basketball team at the 1994 Goodwill Games, which was held in Saint Petersburg, Russia. She also won a gold medal while playing for the U.S. women's basketball team at the 1996 Summer Olympics in Atlanta, Georgia. She was one of six core players selected for the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney, Australia, but she withdrew herself from consideration to avoid the extensive touring. ABL career Azzi began her professional basketball career playing in the United States when she joined the San Jose Lasers of the American Basketball League (ABL) from 1996 to 1999. She was one of the cofounders of the league. Her participation in the league ended when the ABL declared bankruptcy on December 22, 1998. Shortly afterward, she started a training camp for adults in San Jose, California. WNBA career In 1999, Azzi was selected by the Detroit Shock in the first round (fifth overall) in the WNBA Draft. She helped lead the Shock into the playoffs that year. Just prior to the 2000 season, she was traded to the Utah Starzz. She remained with the team when the franchise relocated to San Antonio, Texas and changed its name to the San Antonio Silver Stars in 2003. In February 2004, she announced her retirement from professional basketball. Coaching career Azzi became the head coach of the Women's Basketball team at the University of San Francisco in 2010. Other Activities Azzi served on the Board of Directors of USA Basketball for the 2005-2008 term. She was inducted into the Women's Basketball Hall of Fame in 2009. Azzi is now a motivational speaker, residing in Mill Valley, California. She also runs a youth basketball camp every summer held at Tamalpais High School called Azzi Camp. Notes }} References * External links *Official Website *Azzi Training and Fitness Camps *WNBA Player Profile *ABL Player Profile *WNBA Press Release on Azzi's retirement *San Antonio Silver Stars farewell tribute to Azzi *[http://sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?f=/chronicle/archive/2005/10/07/SPGJUF3RGH1.DTL October 7, 2005 San Francisco Chronicle article on Azzi's life after basketball] *July 2007 "Marin Magazine" Article on Azzi's life in Marin *Fan Page (Note: last updated in 2001) Category:Born in 1968 Category:Basketball players at the 1991 Pan American Games Category:Women's Basketball Hall of Fame inductees Category:Parade High School All-Americans (girls' basketball) Category:Detroit Shock players Category:Utah Starzz players Category:San Antonio Silver Stars players Category:San Jose Lasers players Category:Stanford Alumni Category:Retired